


letters from a loser - bev.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: fictober 2019 [10]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alvin Marsh Being an Asshole, Alvin Marsh is Awful, Bev's character study, Gen, Molestation, POV Second Person, Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: Daddy is down the hallway, you can hear the loud stomps of his work boots against the wood panel. You lay still, stiff. Hold your breath. Pray he doesn't come in.He doesn't. Not tonight.
Series: fictober 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506824
Kudos: 25





	letters from a loser - bev.

**Author's Note:**

> So moreeeeee Fictoberrrrrrrrrr.
> 
> Warning: this one is a lot tbh.

Daddy is down the hallway, you can hear the loud stomps of his work boots against the wood panel. You lay still, stiff. Hold your breath. Pray he doesn't come in. 

He doesn't. Not tonight. 

* * *

"A boy'll never love you like Daddy does," He murmurs against your hair and the air is sucked out of the room. Everything falls silent; the hum of the fan is unheard, the leaking faucet of the bathtub you were just in does not drip, your own breathing falls upon deaf ears. 

You wish you weren't in a towel; you wish you were in the shower still scrubbing at your skin or in ninety layers of clothing. 

He makes you feel dirty. 

* * *

A play comes and goes. 

The boy with the stutter - you try to think of him as only that, not charming and beautiful and gentle but sure - does not stutter once in his show and he does not hesitate in kissing you. It's easier to talk when using someone else's voice. 

Your father hits you instead of saying congratulations. You're just grateful he doesn't enter your room that night. After he hits you, he steals your voice and tells you to stop crying. It's easier to talk when using someone else's voice. 

* * *

There is a boy. Correction: There are many boys. Ben from Soc. Stuttering Bill Denbrough. Richie 'Trashmouth' Tozier. Wheezing Eddie Kaspbrak. Mike 'Homeschool' Hanlon. Jew Boy Stanley Uris. 

They don't make you feel weak; they're your boys. They make you feel strong and like you could conquer anything because despite their weaknesses, their oddities, they elevate you, they elevate each other too. 

A boy won't ever love you like Daddy does; he'll love you _better_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this weird fic but reminder: kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
